


FaceTime (Bambi)

by YungGirlK



Series: Kim Possible Dabbles & One-Shots by YungGirlK [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jidenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: Shego in her head thinking about her current relationship with Kim Possible inspire by the song Bambi by Jidenna





	

Sometime I hide  
When you FaceTime, I text you back a lie  
'Cause I'm afraid to look back in your eye  
I'm terrified you were love of my life  
-Jidenna "Bambi"  
Shego looked down at her phone. Kim was trying to FaceTime her, she denies and texts back she was in the meeting that she would call her back. She couldn't bear to talk to the other woman right now. It has been a month since she last talked to Kim in person. She had lied and said she was on a business trip. In all honesty, she needed to decompress from the budding relationship. It wasn’t that she was trying to ignore her princess, it was complete opposite in fact.  
But when she was around the younger hero she felt like an addict. She couldn't be around. Shego felt like she wasn't worthy enough for the other woman. She needed Kim to find someone on level as her or better, and Shego felt that definitely wasn't her. Being with the Great Kim Possible made her feel like she was on top of the world. The former sidekick felt like the thief that she actually was like she was truly stealing something from the world that so awesome and amazing like a 9th wonder of the world. Old her wouldn't care at all about that fact, but she was afraid what the relationship could mean. She was scared and she was running.   
Being a thief made her good at this as well. She running from the one good thing in her life. From the one possible person that can make her change her life completely.


End file.
